


into the unknown

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woojin likes the waves, strawberries and greeting old people. But is this the ending Woojin wanted?
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first skz fic and yes it's a woojin centric one. it's been 4 months and i still think about him so i wrote this instead ;; hope you enjoy this one even though it's a little out of place tbh

_― i've had my adventure, i don't need something new,_  
_i'm afraid of what i'm risking if I follow you_

The ocean was a deep blue colour, and today was like any other day, in Woojin’s opinion.

Everything stayed the same. The houses that were spaced out and had the view of the ocean, it felt like nothing had ever changed since Woojin left. Woojin is suddenly reminded of his childhood memories, faded but not lost or forgotten. 

He’s surrounded by the elderly who’ve just asked him a few minutes ago if his older brother would ever come back. Woojin tried not to think too hard about it. He nodded, saying that he’ll eventually return. He knew that it wouldn’t happen, he hasn’t seen him in a while. Not like it didn’t matter.

His mother was kissing his forehead and cheeks the moment he removed his old sneakers, not saying a word because she knew that her son was feeling that way. That feeling of being wasted, a waste of putting the effort into something he loved the most. She doesn’t react with frustration, she’s happy that her son came back to her but knew that this isn’t the end Woojin wanted. He’s hopeless, he’s doubting that he could make it again.

And despite him appreciating that his mother was happy that he came home, it wasn’t enough yet. So he one day sits down on the grass, tall grass that hasn’t been trimmed for years since he left and watches the waves hit each other.

So the ocean is now his peace, a place where it’s only himself and the sea. Even when he’s on tour, the ocean is with him and his members. He looked out of the airport window and no matter what destination they would be going to, it’s just the same blue ocean. It’s boring, Jisung would whine next to him, but Woojin doesn’t agree like the rest of the members do.

Sydney was probably where Woojin saw the ocean at most. He stared at the clear water, waves crashing onto the surface. It drenched the sand as Woojin’s feet were sunked onto the now muddy substance, as he watched Hyunjin playfully splashed water on Changbin’s face at a distance. Chan asked him as he stood by his side as to why he was so amazed by Australian beaches, let alone the ocean. Woojin doesn’t know why either.

Woojin found himself sitting on the tall grass, probably enough to make himself itch, staring at the ocean again. He’s eating strawberries, for some reason he wasn’t feeling like eating any fried chicken today. 

He watched himself finish the small box of strawberries the elderly woman from across the street gave to him. She’s been around in this town for a while, even when his parents moved here at a young age. 

The waves crashed again, some of the water splashing on Woojin’s face. It made him laugh softly, it’s like the ocean was calling upon him again. He’s in a state of euphoria, he was finally free from the outside world. It calmed him, he’s more comfortable where he’s at. 

Well, at least that’s what he said. His smile faded into a frown, his empty box of strawberries now being consumed by the ants as they grasped to a tiny part of a strawberry. There’s a memory that has been locked away from his mind, how Chan promised that he would let any of the members leave. 

The bond they shared, all wasted because of a reason Woojin wouldn’t disclose to anyone, not even to Chan, his best friend and the person of his age. 

It’s his fault, was it? Why did he waste two years of training and a year and a half, only to leave the only family he had that was in Seoul? He was _famous_ sure, but fans would now die for him to come back. Woojin doesn’t know if he regrets choosing to terminate his contract. 

He shook his head, the waves were crashing down onto the rocks, as it grew louder and stronger. There was a feeling of regret reminiscing in his mind, watching the waves turn into a chaotic mess.

Woojin frowned, he can’t go back now. It’s crazy to him, one day he’s with his members, eating dinner and saying goodnight to the eight of them. Now he’s sitting on the itching grass that was dry as the sand and Woojin didn’t expect to miss them that much.

He wondered if the clothes he left at the washing machine were still there, hung up and left for the members to wear. He wondered if any of them thought about him. Well of course they did, but they have much better things to think about, right? 

“We’re missing one person.” Chan mentioned in a Vlive. Woojin was watching a replay of their live stream, he’s at home eating instant ramen on the couch. He doesn’t keep up to date and when he does, he does it quietly as he tapped more hearts to show them support.

He felt uneasy, staring at the phone screen. The members looked confused, pretending to not know who Chan was talking about. Woojin doesn’t want to analyse, he knows that they miss him. Despite him leaving the group chat and deleting Kakaotalk, it wasn’t enough for him to restart.

One of the last words Woojin heard when he finally left the dorm was from Chan. Obviously, everyone was in shock. It didn’t surprise Woojin when he was about to leave that he would be greeted with his last hug from Chan.

“Hey, Woojin.” Chan began to speak, he was almost about to cry from saying that, his eyebangs were going to fall off yet he’s still up, making sure that Woojin doesn’t leave quietly.

Woojin blankly looked at him back. He doesn’t mean it, he’s hoping that this wouldn’t hurt him.  
“If you ever need me or any of the members or you ever change your mind, just give me a call, okay? I’m happy for you, please tell us about how you are doing soon.”

Woojin nodded, smiling sadly. Chan was the last member he was going to hug, giving it all in and hugging him tightly. He whispered a faint ‘Thank you, Channie’ before he closed the dorm door. He overheard the faint cries of Chan, quiet yet it was the heaviest Woojin ever felt. 

_And what the hell was he even doing?_

He choked on his ramen, putting the bowl on the coffee table. Woojin gets it, he can’t just watch the waves go by and think that this is the future he’s going to end up having. He pulled away from the couch, looking for a specific item around his bedroom.

Woojin eventually found it, left underneath his bed ever since he moved back to his childhood home. Maybe the idol life isn’t over, or perhaps his love for music. He chuckled, removing the dust from the item. It smelled the same and it sounded like what he wanted to do the most.

His guitar wasn't the best quality, but Woojin finally had something to do with it. He sat down on his bed, strumming each guitar string. He played a familiar melody, humming to it. Woojin finally knew what he was doing, the ocean was telling him that there was another path. He realised that he needed to restart, that it wasn’t over.

Chan had given him an opportunity, to be with the people he called his family, to be able to sing in front of hundreds and to have fans that would wait for his return. It wasn’t right for Woojin to leave like that, even though they all respected his decision. Woojin wanted to sing again, he wanted a new journey. 

This wasn’t the end, he’s only up to the easiest part of his new life. Finally, he found the contact number of an old friend of his, this friend he used to train him before moving to JYP. And to his surprise, it still worked like magic. The friend immediately picked it up and the familiar voice gave Woojin a sign of hope.

“Hello?” 

Woojin took a deep breath, he probably shouldn’t ask him but he’s the only other non-JYP friend that he had in contact with on his phone. “Hey, is this Kim Jungwoo? It’s your old trainee friend, Woojin.”

Jungwoo’s voice lightened up, but had a confused tone. “Oh this is Jungwoo. What’s with the sudden get-go, Woojinnie?”

“Is there a possibility you could help me find somewhere to stay?” Woojin asked.

“Why are you asking all of this, I thought you disappeared after you left!” Jungwoo replied, concerned about what was going on.

“I’m restarting, Jungwoo-ah.”

_― where are you going? don't leave me alone,_  
_how do I follow you,[into the unknown?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIOyB9ZXn8s)_

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like into the unknown is such a woojin song (if that makes any sense, everytime i listen to it, it reminds me of him)
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading. i hope this wasn't too cliché


End file.
